The Villain
by no talent7
Summary: Why is Eric the way he is? Why does Tobias feel such a strong connection to Tris? And why do Eric and Tobias hate each other? All these answers and more in "The Villain". I hate summery's. All rights go to Veronica Ross.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) okay so this is my first fanfic so forgive if it's bad. I have several others that I would like to post in later days but right now I'm going to try to focus on this one. I'm also no going to be posting on this on schedule just when I have the next chapter up and that may be days or even weeks in between posts but I WILL finish this story even if I might forget about it for a while. **

**All rights go to the wonderful Veronica Ross.**

The Victim

CHAPTER 1

A villain is just a victim whose story hasn't been told.

Love. A simple word. One people swear by. I had been around people who claim that all you need is love. Well they also say her parents were madly in love so what did they know. If they had loved each other they would have known that their love could never last. They must have known something. They are to different. The only thing they had ever agreed on was their hatred of their daughter. As I pull my hair back, I look in the mirror and see the scar my dad gave me when I was late in coming home from school. She looks a little longer she didn't get to look at herself at her mom's house, so she looks long when she's at her dads

ALEX! My dad yells at me from the floor below.

I'm coming. I call back knowing that I should get down there before he comes up here and gets mad.

I get to the bottom of the stairs when his hands come out of nowhere, I go crashing into the floor I glance up at him. He's drunk. I can smell the liquor from her spot on the floor still holding the bottle of whatever he was drinking this time he comes in close to my face pointing into my cheek and spitting in my face. I told you to come down an hour ago. He whispers in my face. Look at me! He yells finally. I know it wasn't an hour sense he called her down, but she kept her mouth shut knowing it would only make home madder. I glance into his eyes their blood shot and can't seem to focus on one part of my face. He reeks and not just of alcohol he kind of smells like he shit his pants then decided that the only way to make it better was to roll in the garbage and then drink.

Pathetic. He spat then soaped me for good measure.

She sat for a minute trying to get her bearings her cheek and hip hurt. She got up slowly thinking at least her parents made her choice for tomorrow really easy. But what the aptitude test says might help solidify her decision. Because if there was anything, she was sure of it was her aptitude test results even though nobody was supposed to know she had a good gut feeling that hers would be dauntless. But then again she would find out for sure later so why not just get up and go.

XXXXX

As she walked down the hallway at her school, she wondered why she couldn't be homeschooled. Not that she wanted to be in the same room as ether of her parents for a prolonged amount of time but sometimes she felt that even her mom disapproving stare would be better than some of the looks she got at school at least it was her last day. Even when she's with her dad who is a respectable candor not some low life stiff abnegation. Abnegation last week candor the next. I mean it's no wonder she didn't have any friends and felt like she didn't belong anywhere. That's why she was so excited for tomorrow she would finally belong somewhere. She looked down at her clothes feeling comfortable in her black mini skirt and leather jacket with a white tank top and black choker. She walked to advanced English she looked out the window just as the train was coming that's when everyone starts jumping off. Even as she watches them risking their life by jumping off a moving train, she could help but want to be like them. That's when she runs into Erik son of a Erudite queen bee Jenny Matthews. Watch where you're going klutz. He yells at me

I would but with your Fat a** it's inevitable. I say

Well you would know all about that. You got jugs so big I'm surprised you don't fall over. He challenged.

How would you know unless you been looking at it? She smiled triumphantly at he turned a deep shade of red. She had noticed him looking at her more than once and knew it would ruin his reputation to be seen with a no-good abnegation stiff and misfit.

And that's when Tobias steps in pushing us far away from each other

Get lost Tobias! I yell in his face.

Tobias? Erik said while trying to hold back a laugh. Man, how much do your parents have to hate you that they name you that? He says chuckling

Tobias turns and punches him right in the face. She knew why too. Tobias and she have more in common than they would like to admit. I guess that's why he always stood up for her and took a beating at home to protect her, but she had grown up since he found her crying behind the garbage cans because none of her parents loved her. Little did she know at the time he was hated in his house just as much as she was and probably beaten more too and he didn't even have a mother to protect him. At least she had every other week away from her father and he was with his full time and had a mother that at least feed her from time to time.

And now it was like the entire school was there chanting

FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

And then the English teacher came in saw the boys fighting. She took them both by the ear and said to the group that if they didn't all want to stay after school then they should get to class. As they pass me, I give Tobias a withering look and smile and blow a couple of kisses in Erik's direction he growls back as I prance off to English.

XXXXX

The next time she saw them they were being escorted to the cafeteria before the aptitude test. I see Tobias has a bloody lip and Erik has a black eye. I smile at Erik and raise my eyebrows as if to say what happened. He glowers back. I look over at Tobias and give him a sullen expression saying without words I told you months ago that I did need your help anymore.

He shakes his head and says you are like a sister to me and I'm your big brother I'm going to protect you no matter what.

But I can't protect you? Not to mention I'm older than you by 3 months. So, get it out of your mind that I'm a princess that needs saving.

I know what you have been through in your houses you're getting hit on all fronts. Can't I just protect you from one of them now and then. Plus, you may be older than me by 3 months, but I act older than you by 3 years.

She rolled her eyes at that. You see me cry one time when I was 6 and now, I'm a fragile little thing that needs protecting on all fronts. You can just keep on thinking that you're "older" than me if I didn't give you that what would you have. I'm already smarter, prettier, cooler, stronger, and less picky.

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes I turn my nose up to a burger one time. Shaking his head, he let the matter drop.

Do you know what you're picking tomorrow? I asked

Yeah. You?

Have since I was 6. They nodded together then smiled. And as one of the volunteers walked in, we both shivered and looked across the room at each other then waited for their names to be called.

XXXXX

Alex Newton, Eli Porter, Kate McHale, Tobias Eton, Abigail Cooper, William Johnson, Bailey Coffman George Payne, Janice Ian, Erik Matthews.

I stand up and walk over confidently and see Tobias do the same and find with gleeful pleasure Erik is sweating and his knees are shaking

Nervous? I ask quietly making him jump he glares at me but with a black eye and a missing tooth she now noticed its completely ruined the entire effect. Suppressing a laugh, I walk forward and open the door to my new future.

**(A/N) so what do you think? Let me know in the comments. -A.J. **


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**(AN) I'm going to skip the aptitude test because we all know what happens. She kills the dog.**

I wake up and immediately vomit all over the big machine. The amity worker looked like he was going to vomit too. He quickly left the room without any explanation. I roll my eyes and wipe my mouthy tying to look presentable He comes back in and it looks like he did throw up sweating and pale. Well you're a doubtless he says flatly. But you've messed up the machine, so it didn't record your results. I'll have to tell them your results and explain to them the problem. Your free to go back or home if you feel like you're going to be sick again.

No, I'll stay here. I think I just had a bad reaction to the stuff you gave me. I say

I look at the mirrors covering the walls smoothing my clothes I walk back to the cafe knowing what I'm going to do. I guess that Erik saw my pale expressing and thought I was worried about my test results. But I could see he was shaken as well so I decided to to ignore him. I look past him to see Tobias closing his door one glance tells me everything I need to know. I don't want to talk about it.

XXXXX

on her way home she wonders what her parents wouldn't think and how they would act should they come on visiting day. The thought made her smile when Beatrice Prior tripped and fell into her lap. She rolled her eyes when she started to apologize. Her brother came and helped her up and smiled as she said its fine. Man, he was cute! But quite unfortunately he had a secret girlfriend and was way too young and immature. As they walked to the back of the bus she wondered when they would be in her position 2 years maybe 3. She figured he would surprise everyone and go to Erudite. He was to smart and inquisitive to be not be. But he hid that curiosity when with his family. Beatrice was a different story. You could tell she wanted to pleas her parents, but she just wasn't abnegation. She was smart enough but not curious like her brother and couldn't tell a lie to save her life. But maybe that's just 8 years of trying to talk. She had a horrible temper and was as stubborn as a mule. No, she thought she would go to dauntless. Where she could be self-less smart and brave.

XXXXX

when she got home that day, she wasn't prepared to see her father sitting at the table nursing a hangover yet still drinking quite a lot. She walked up gave him a kiss on the cheek then walked up to her room put her stuff away then went back down to fix supper

Your home early I say as I do a little dance around the kitchen. I need to talk to you about some things before tomorrow. he says gruffly.

I nod and continue to work not knowing what to do and not wanting to make him mad.

After making a meal of grilled steak with asparagus and mashed potatoes. Making sure to make his steak well done just the way he liked it and hers medium rare. They ate in silence. When he was done eating, he just looked at me over his flooded hands with scrutinizing eyes.

Alex. He said

Yes sir. I say after swallowing my bite.

I know I'm strict and kind of pushy but I want you to know that I always did it because I loved you to make sure that you would know how to live in the real world when you were older. So that you would know who you really belong to. Even though you left every other week to see your mom and stepdad I always knew you would come back to me. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I know when all of this is over you will come home to me. So, there's no need to let your mother have a false sense of hope tomorrow when she comes to try to tell you why you should pick abnegation. He smiles as if he already had me won over.

I smile back knowing what I was going to do.

Of course, I'm coming back here. I say though I'm candor I have no problem lying through my teeth. I can't imagine being happy anywhere else. I say with (fake) tears in my eyes I took his hand and looked him in the eye saying I'm going to tell mom tomorrow before she even gets the chance to talk me out of it.

He smiles at me and squeezes my hand. Well it looks like my work here is done and it looks like you will need to find a way how to tell your mother you're not going to go with her. He looked gleeful I almost expected him to skip to the den.

Rolling my eyes "pathetic." I say with a hint of pity in my voice. I started cleaning the kitchen and dining area knowing I was going to crush him tomorrow. Feeling bloodthirsty she finished and went to her room.

XXXXX

the next day she changed clothes 4 times trying to find the perfect outfit for her new life. From black short and a long sleeve top to a long sleeve black t-shirt dress and white scarf. She settled on black skinny jeans and a scandalous white shirt black leather jacket and black military style boots and a black tattoo choker she thought she looked beautiful with her long brown curly hair falling down over her shoulders a little black winged liner with mascara and nude lipstick complimented her pale skin and made her eyes look shocking she covers her scar with a little concealer and she felt perfect.

When she and her got to the place where she would be sitting her mom and stepdad came over and nodded curtly to her father and smiled warmly at her. Her dad gave her a look and she knew that meant tell mom. She nodded hey mom I need to talk to you. Of course she said smiling. She couldn't remember the last time her mother had smiled warmly at her or even smiled at all. We walked away and she said I know you probably want to go to your dad's house but let me say my peace. If you ever feel like I resented, you it was because you look just like you father and I both loved and hated that man. I never wanted to fall in love with him even for a second longer, so I told myself that I had to hate everything that man had and that included you. I'm sorry I never told you but at the time it felt like the only way to be rid of him. I know I don't deserve for you to pick me, but I would love a second chance to make it up to you and be the mother you deserve.

When she was done with her speech, she looked at me with worry in her eyes. I looked down and then said. I know we have never seen eye to eye but every week with you was a blessing. Dad was always so mean so when I came to you even if you hated me you always gave me food and a roof over my head. I've learned to take the blessings when they come and for me that was every other week. I looked up and saw tears in her eyes. I never wanted to pick dad. You have always been my only choice. I say.

So does that mean you're picking me? She said questioningly

Yes. I say earnestly.

They hugged and as she left her mom said you know where to find us.

I sit down between a perky amity girl with blonde ringlets and a red headed dauntless girl who was looking at the other girl with disgust. Mimicking the girl beside I roll my eyes cross my legs and try to block out the girl beside me.

Aren't you so excited! The perky girl squeals in my ear while pulling on my arm.

Totally I say sarcastically I'm just so excited to see what would happen if you keep pulling my arm. I say brightly with my eyes boring into hers. She lets go immediately and sits her. Mouth and turns toward the stage as the show starts. Thanks, I say with disgust. I sit forward when the girl next to me nods and looks impressed.

Good job she says. As Janine Matthews walks onto the stage and begins the long and tedious day of calling names and hoping to get them right.

Good job the dauntless girl says I looked at her and quaked and eyebrow. She just looks back not even fazed. I was seriously wondering if I could change seats. She says. Smiling I say yeah but when you grow up like I did you learn that when someone gets on your nerves it's better to just annoy the crap out of the till, they make the first move. She laughs and sticks out her hand Día Newberry dauntless. Taking it, I say Alex Newton Candor/Abnegation. She looks at me questioningly my mother is an abnegation my father is a candor but I'm ok with that now. I was born when my mother was 17 after she had picked abnegation and my father picked candor, they were boyfriend and girlfriend in high school they were both candors then. But after I was born, they fought for custody rights that's when they said I should grow up as both then choose when I was 16. I say flatly.

She nodded thinking over her next words. So, who will you pick?

Neither I say. After going through the lives of both candor and abnegation I don't have it in me to be selfless and I lie too much to be candor which leaves me with 3 choices.

Amity, Dauntless and Erudite So who will you pick? I look at her and say you should go to Erudite with all the questions you ask.

No need to be nasty. She says with a smile I could never be an erudite blue totally washes me out. I laugh out loud and get a couple of stares, but everybody is too nervous to say anything. As me and Día were talking they had gone from Abigail Aliens to Tobias Eton as he walks up there Día taps my Armand asks. We're you there yesterday when he and Erik Matthews were going at it?

Heck yeah. I'm the one who started it.

I knew I liked you for some reason. She says smiling

When he puts his blood on the coals of dauntless, he starts a riot as he struts over to the dauntless group who just look happy because something interesting happened. Now we just need Erik Matthews to go there. She says sarcastically. We talk quietly are interests and when we see a cute guy, we want him to pick dauntless, but they never do until we see a big dauntless guy pick dauntless, we cheer and he blows a kiss in our general direction. Día sits clutching her heart as if she would faint. Hey, don't go all amity on me. I say just loud enough for the girl to hear. She humps but doesn't say anything. That's when I hear Erik Matthews. I sit up straight saying please don't be dauntless please don't be dauntless.

Aww come on I hear Día say. Dam it I say quietly well if your ever near erudite come find me. I say patting her shoulder.

Please you couldn't live without me. She says.

I've been doing it just fine for 16 years. I say

Yeah but that was before you met me. And now that you've met me you won't be able to stop thinking about me. Plus, I'm your best friend would you really doom me to them without some kind of sanity.

You think I'm sane? I roll my eyes I'll think about it.

Knowing that's as good as yes, she punches my arm.

We continue talking until it's my turn to go since the girl beside me picked amity as if anyone thought she would pick anything else. See you down there. Día says I'll be waiting. As I walk do, I see my mom and dad on opposite sides of the room I nod at them both I take the knife from Janine Mathews suspicion in her eyes. I nod and jerk the knife down my thumb since it seemed illogical to cut my entire hand before going to a place where they will work my butt off even if I have a boo boo on my finger. I look and meet both of my parent's eyes and put my hand over the hot coals letting it sizzle as I walk to the dauntless, I hear a cheer behind me and look to find Día blowing a kiss in my direction. I catch it hold it to my heart while fanning myself with the other. She's laughing as she walks to the stage takes the knife cuts her hand lets her blood spill on the coals we all cheer and hug and as the rest of the people pick the place that they will call home I sigh and think finally I belong somewhere.

**(A/N) Okay I'm trying to be mean and sassy, but I feel I'm coming across as cringy. Thoughts? As always review and fallow for the next update.**

**Love A.J.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

When I leave I see me dad shaking with surpressed anger and my mom won't even look me in the eye. I smile at them satisfied. But before I can feel to good about myself I'm pushed forward into the future I always wanted. We start pounding down the stairs some taking them to or three at a time. I decide on sliding down the rail not wanting to get trampled or break a leg jumping down the stairs. Even the dauntless born intates start fallowing my lead. When we reach the bottom of the stairs its and all out run to the train. Ever since I realized what I wanted to be I ran as much as possible at my dads I would could run till my heart gave out. But at my moms I couldn't even put on running shoes. Now that I was free of the both of them I ran all out pushing my body to beat the train to the station. Me and some of the dauntless born intates reach the train just as it's coming round the corner at full speed we slow down a beat till we are running along the train matching speeds. I reach up grab the handle and swing myself in. I see an erudite girl falling behind sweating and pumping her arms. I reach out grab her and pull her in she sits there for a second breathing heavily.  
Thank you she pants out.  
Not a problem. I say while swinging my legs out the door.  
Shannon she says giving me her hand but keeping a good distance away from the edge. Alex I say taking it.  
Why are you sitting there?  
Because she wants to get herself killed. Erik points out.  
You wish. No. I'm sitting here because #1 I want to, #2 it shows that I have the guts to do it, and #3 it gives me full view of what the dauntless are doing so I can fallow their lead. And Erik I suggest that you learn to love me because we are going to be seeing a lot of each other. I say over the wind howling around us.

Suit yourself Shannon says backing away.

I look over and see them jumping off the train onto a building 5-stories high. Their jumping I say getting up and walking to the back of the train.  
WHAT! Several people say. Go look for yourself. I say  
We get to the roof and I run and jump at the last minute so I get as much air time as possible I hit and roll standing up I find Dia.  
Sup sister. She says.  
Ummm the sky. I say I want to know what we are doing now.  
Impatient are we. She says with a mischievous glint in her eye.  
Walking to the group forming at the end of the roof top. I see both Erik and Tobias made it along with Shannon and a couple others.  
Hello my name is max and I will be one of your instructors for the intate process. First step. We call the leap of faith. He says pointing to the edge. Who wants to go first? He says brightly  
Alex dose. I look at Dia. She just smiles and pushes me toward the edge. I flip her off and start walking. When I get to the edge I turn and blow a kiss to Erik and turn back around as Max asks. Any last words?

It's a good thing I didn't wear a dress. I say then jump off do a flip then land on a net. I crawl over to the side and sing myself over.  
First jumper. Someone calls out.  
Name? Says a tall man with more tattoos then actual skin.  
Alex. I say he still hadn't looked up from his notes.  
Ok Alex my name is... holy shit!  
That's a funny name. Idk if I had the last name shit I wouldn't name my kid holy. I say jokingly.  
What? no. My name is Austin but most people call me nine. He says. I can feel my cheeks blush at the way he's looking at me. When he finally spoke again we were all down there.

Why nine? Tobias asks.  
Because that's how many fears I have. It's a record. So they commemorated it with a nickname. But you will all find out how many fears you have soon enough. He says as we walk. This is the pit that's the cavern. People have dropped themselves before. You've been warned... And this is your dorm. Yes you all sleep together. Yes we have food. No the dauntless born are not in this room. And yes you have a schedule. He says with a board expression. You can have food when you are changed, your clothes are on the beds, and dinner is in the pit. He left us all with are moths open. Leaving us to find a bed and get ready. Well this is what I asked for. There were 12 beds and 12 people after picking a bed and throwing on some clothes. We all walked down to the pit. One step in told me that I would love being a dauntless. It was loud and crazy. They had a bunch of people around one table playing a game with a knife and your hand. When one guy cut himself the entire table roared with laughter. Then someone else took the knife and did it. The game looked reckless. But I couldn't wait to try it. On my way to make a plate when Dia ran into my back and wrapped her arms around her. Ooof! Dia I say annoyed. What has gotten into you?  
Love. I can't stop thinking about him. She says wistfully  
Who?  
The one who we cheered for who blew us kisses. Zeke.  
Oh him. Shouldn't you already know him? I mean he is dauntless born.  
Well yeah but there's a difference between knowing him and knowing of him and seeing as how I never talked to him I only know of him.  
Wait you've never even talked to him?  
Well I've never had the right time.  
Well now you'll have plenty of time. I say sarcastically you know when you told me you thought he was cute I assumed that you were already making moves on him. Come on.  
Where are you going? Dia asks  
WE are going to sit with him. I say.  
Why?!  
Because you like him. And the only way to get y'all together is if we can get you to talk to him. I say pulling her over to him. We plopped across from him. He seemed amused as he said hello.  
Hey. I say brightly.  
Can I help you? He says  
Unless you want to feed me my food. No. I say continuing to eat.  
Feed you who's food? Erik says as he puts his try down beside Zeke's  
You know if you going to eavesdrop you best listen to the whole conversation. Anyway Zeke's here decided he wanted to feed me my food. I'm waiting. I say with my mouth open. He takes a spoonful of refried beans from my plate and sends if flying into my face it goes everywhere. Everyone cracks up. I just lick it up what I can of it then say thoughtfully its slightly under seasoned do you mind putting some salt on it next time.  
What needs salt? Shannon asks as she, Tobias, and Austin all sit down.  
Can no one have a privet conversation anymore? I ask Zeke  
It's part of your life now prinsipessa.  
Bless you. I say.  
Alex you got a little something on your face. Austin says  
I'm saving this for later. I say gesturing to my still dirty face. Everybody laughs while me and Zeke are still trying to feed each other by throughing it into each other's faces. Dia starts to join in the conversation and even catches a couple things in her mouth. Our table growing steadily bigger as the other intates join us. Everybody's getting along well with the dauntless born and even some of the other transfers are standouts. George. We call him Georgie from erudite. Levi and Eli twins from dauntless. Apparently I'm the only one who can tell them apart. Maddie from dauntless and Christian form erudite. While some transfer kids from candor sit off in a back corner. With there heads together. Ian, Liza, Marcus,and Gabe.. All of them never paid attention to me in candor so I didn't pay attention to them here. That's when I here Dia tell Erik he and I should get together. We both laugh and tell her that would never happen. Then Levi and Eli think that my hair looks like chocolate so put chocolate ice cream in it. So I pick up some chocolate cake and put it on Levi's head and wipe my hands on Eli's shirt. Dia takes our picture and I take a couple of pictures of her and Zeke with food all over their faces. Everyone looks like their having a ball. Everyone except Tobias. I walk over and give him a bottle of amber liquid. Chill dude. You can relax here.  
How can you do this? He whispers.  
A long time ago I chose to not let him rule my life, that I would make the decisions for my life. I say back. Nodding he takes the top off the bottle and takes a large swig.  
Woah. I got that from Zeke he says your supposed to sip it.  
He grins up at me. Thanks.  
Anytime. I big sister looks out for her brothers.  
He rolls his eyes. I thought we decided to let me be the older brother.  
Only because you didn't have any other outstanding qualities. He laughs. As long as I get to be the older brother.

As I lay in bed that night trying to fall asleep. I knew what I said earlier was true. I wasn't going to let my parents rule my life. Tomorrow I would start off the day as a dauntless not as a broken kid or even a transfer. Goodbye dad. Hello future.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guest review: its Veronica Roth not Ross.**

**Me: my computer was acting weird when I wrote the first chapter so there was a bunch of typos and auto-corrections that came up that I didn't notice until after I posted the story and FanFiction is for whatever reason not letting me edit past chapters. But thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you liked my story even if it is kinda bad lol.**

**Now for the chapters...**

Chapter 4  
The next day I'm the first to wake up. By the time I'm ready Austin and Max are in there with a air horn.  
Was that really necessary? Erik asks  
Well your up aren't you. Max returns dryly.  
You will be up and ready by at least 7:00am everyday you will get food then meet in the gym or range for the first lesson of the day.  
You will break for lunch then come back for the practical portion of the first stage of the dauntless initiation process. For the first month we will be working on the physical aspect. From proper use of weapons to ability to handle yourself without weapons. Yes fighting. You will be fighting each other then you with be ranked anyone ranked below the top 10 after the first month will leave.  
WHAT? Several people asked  
Is there a problem? Max asked calmly  
We didn't know there would be a ranking system if we did we might not have picked this. Ian said.  
Well if it's that big of an issue for you then you are welcome to leave then we only have to get rid of one of you and we won't have to deal with your whining. Max said.  
That's a win win if you ask me. I say  
Austin laughs. After dinner you have free time but you cannot leave the base. Once you guys are finished making Your decision and have gotten ready; eat. We are meeting in the range first.

XXXXX

After breakfast we are all standing Awkwardly in a line with guns in our hands Waiting for further instructions. We hear yelling outside the doors then Max comes storming in saying that Austin won't be joining us today. After giving short vague instructions he tells us to step up to the line and shoot.  
It's a good thing we read those books on guns and using the them I say to Tobias who nods looking at the door that Max came through.  
What do you think happened out there? Tobias asked quietly as we start shooting.  
I don't know but I would hazard a guess that is has to do with Austin's absence but I'm not exactly inclined to find out I say back just as quietly.  
What do you two lovers have to say? yells Max  
Nether one of us wanting to answer but knowing he won't let it go I say  
I was just telling Tobias that even if Erik is mentally challenged you would think that he might be able to hit the target eventually.  
Erik shot a look my way. But Max just laughed and told me to try.  
I frame up and shoot and every one hits the target in the middle two rings. Max nods and says at least I know it wasn't my instructions that's the issue. He turned and walked away apparently leaving us to figure it out for the next 4 hours but yells back at the last minute Alex can teach the rest of the class. He walks out to a resounding silence.  
Well. Tobias says, I guess you're the teacher.  
Yep I say flatly. Soooo um step up to the line.

XXXXX

After a very instructive morning of me figuring out why I would absolutely suck at teaching. We are in the gym learning basic fighting skills before we start the rounds tomorrow.  
I guess all those times I protected you came in handy. Says Tobias at his punching bag after getting complemented for his good form.  
Yeah for you maybe. I say as I try to get more force in my punches.  
At least you look like you've had practice Shannon says I can barely get mine to move.  
I'll help you later Tobias says with a smile  
She smiles back.  
I quirk my eyebrow at him and he shrugs and kicks the bag.  
What did that poor bag do to you Tobias? Austin asks striding over.  
I thought you wouldn't be joining us today? Erik says as he lands his best punch yet.  
I look at him questioningly as Austin says  
There was a change of plans. He smiles tightly I was actually instructed to come assist you guys with your "ahem" fighting skills.  
Erik punches again.  
Me and Tobias make eye contact then continue. Even with my back turned I can feel Austin's eyes on me. I keep working. I hear his voice in my ear as he puts his hand on my waist squeezes and pulls me closer My breath quickens. You are taller and slimer then most girls So you will be fast but don't lose yourself and open up places that can be hit. He steps back and says just a suggestion then leaves. I stand there for a second but shake it off and continue. After dinner with the dauntless-born I go with the rest of the inmates to look at tattoos and clothes nothing seems particularly interesting till I see one with a lioness with half the face covered in flowers. I took it to the closest privet artist. I decide to not tell anyone about it but as I'm leaving the parlor I see Tobias and half his back is already covered with Ink. I go over to see it and I'm blown away with the complexity of the art and the choice of tattoo. It's incredible I breath Tobias looks back and nods. Don't tell anyone he says as I'm walking away. Have I ever before? I say. There's a moment of understanding he nods and I leave thinking about how similar we are but knowing how much better Tobias is then me. The girl who softens him will be luckier then she knows. I hope she's worth it I say.

Who? Erik asks I turn and elbow him in the nose and raise my knee for a finishing blow when he backs away trying to staunch the flow of blood from his nose.  
WHAT THE HELL?! He screams  
You scared me! I scream back what did I tell you about listening to the whole conversation when eavesdropping.  
Do you normally assault people who ask you questions? He say Indignantly  
No I attack people who scare me. I say evenly are you ok?

I'm fine.

You sure that looks pretty bad and I know what I'm talking about.

I'm not going to the doctor on my first day. And how would you know about a broken nose? He says shortly

Who said anything about that? And I've had my nose broken before. I say evasively

Ok fine but no doctors.

Are cooks ok? I ask.

XXXXX

As he's sitting on the cabinet in the poorly lit Dauntless kitchen I have ice, a cold wet rag and some paper towels. I wrap the cold rag around his head and rip the paper towels into useable pieces.

Stuff these up your nose. I say quickly. We have to finish quickly or they will turn the lights out on us and we will have to stumble back to the room in the dark and while I would think watching that would be hilarious. I would hate to be the person stumbling. Put the ice on your nose and eyes it will be black but this will lessen it. You don't have a concussion and your nose isn't broke so we don't have to worry about that just you know try to not get hit in the face.

Have you done this before?

Yeah. I told you I've had a broken nose before and that led to complications so I get bloody noses really easily.

What did Austin tell you earlier? He asked quietly

I tense up I had been trying to forget about that all day. For some reason it made me feel uneasy.

Sorry. he says quickly.

It's fine. He said I need to keep my head when fighting or I open areas to be hit.

Mmmmm well you looked pretty good to me. He said attempting to smile with a bloody swollen face.

I laugh lightly.

So what's going on with you and Tobias?

We've known each other since we were 6 he found me crying in the alley behind my abnegation house and he took me in like a sister. Committed himself to protecting me or whatever. But we really are the closest thing ether of us had to a friend or you know family we didn't hate.

Yeah I can see that now. What do you mean "family you didn't hate"?

Well I'm sure by now you've heard my story and that led to a lot of resentment between my parents and apparently that branched off to me but on choosing day they both wanted me to make their choices because they deserved it or something like that. So I lied to both of them telling them I would choose them. But I chose for myself as I would have even if I had to chose 10 yearS earlier.  
He nodded.  
What about you what's your story. I can't say I'm surprised by your choice with your high school tendency to get into fights but what else?  
Well I don't have a dad because my mom was doing experimental fertility treatments so that people could have kids without needing to... you know.  
Oh boy do I. I say laughing at how red his face is.  
Yes well I am the byproduct. So I never had a dad and my mom was such a public face and has the tendency to get into her work so she never cared about what I did as long as I didn't ruin her public image. She even said if I wanted to go to dauntless I could.

Must be nice. I said. Having a parent who doesn't hate you. Well it looks like your nose stopped bleeding so we should head back.

Yeah...

XXXXX

Where have you been?! Tobias asked.

Erik scared me so I elbowed him in the face. Why?

Max wants us all to meet in the gym tomorrow it sounded bad I wanted to ask if you knew anything about it.

Why would I know? Well you seem to be pretty cozy with Austin and thought that you were with him.

No. I wasn't and I don't know but I guess we will find out tomorrow. I say.

Indeed we shall. Shannon finishes.

**Ok I'm hoping because of a more open schedule that I will be able to write and post chapters more often but no promises. But here's two chapters in one week so maybe.**

**Review please! I would love to know how I can make my story better!**

**AJ**


End file.
